The Dog and the Wolverine
by spykefyre
Summary: LoganJean! It's Christmas, and Logan gets Jean a puppy! But the puppy brings Logan and Jean closer to each other than they can imagine...Please read and review! CHAPTER FOUR UP :D
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolverine and a Puppy**

By: Silverblazer

**_Christmas Eve:_**

"Careful there, Kurt," Cyclops shouted as Nightcrawler teleported around the den, hanging an ornament or two on the branches of an already over-decorated humongous Christmas tree. It was the night before Christmas, and all through the mansion was a flurry of movement as excited students blustered about, hanging stockings on the fireplace or preparing little treats for 'Santa's elves'.

The X-men were gathered around the fireplace in the den, but for once, they were not there for an emergency rescue mission. Instead, they were hanging around and exchanging Christmas gifts.

In the far corner of the room, Logan gripped the mug of black coffee in his hands tightly. Strong and black, just the way he liked his coffee made. No one was paying any attention to him, and that was fine. He didn't need his Christmas interrupted by noisy little kids.

Suddenly, a present was thrust right into his face. "Wha?" Logan mumbled in surprise.

"Open it!" Jean grinned. Logan looked at her. Her face showed no signs of mockery, just pure innocence and excitement.

"Thanks," he growled a reply and received the early Christmas present from Jean. His fingers traced over the green and red wrapping paper. The package felt uneven and heavy. Jean plopped onto the seat beside him and grinned.

"Open it. Trust me, you'll like it," Jean reassured him. Logan smirked. "I doubt it." _Snikt!_ The sharp metallic sound of Wolverine's adamantium claws unsheathing from his forearms made Jean jump. With an expertive flick of his hand, Logan deftly and skillfully ripped the wrapping paper apart.

Logan peeled the remaining scraps of the ruined wrapping paper apart, exposing-

"A couple of bottles of beer and a packet or cigars? God, Jeannie, ya sure know how to make a man happy," Logan laughed in delight, suddenly realizing that this was the best Christmas gift he could remember receiving. Christ, this was the **only** Christmas gift he could remember receiving.

"Thanks kid," Wolverine smiled, raising a hand to ruffle Jean's smooth hair. Jean grinned and slipped under his arm. "I knew you would like it," she said, hugging her big warm friend.

**_

* * *

Christmas day:_**

"Get up, Red," Logan smiled. "Huh?" Jean asked him curiously from the couch, where she, Kitty and Kurt were watching television.

"I said get up, we- you and I, that is- are going out," Logan said. He was already dressed in a black leather jacket and he was tossing the keys to his motorbike up and down. Kitty looked up at him.

"Going out? As in going on a _date_?" She gasped.

"In your dreams, half-pint, I'm taking her out."

"Why?" Kitty asked again.

"I owe ya a Christmas present, Red," Logan grinned.

"And that I intend to collect. With interest." Jean smirked, hopping out of her comfortable spot on the couch.

Minutes later, Logan's motorbike roared to life as he started the engine and sped away from the mansion. "Where are we going?" Jean asked.

"You'll see," Logan replied. Jean sighed and wrapped her arms around his muscular stomach, resting her head on his broad shoulder. The ride was short, and they reached their destination soon enough.

"Logan, where _is_ this place?" Jean wondered aloud. Logan didn't reply, just grabbed her hand and urged her along. He pushed open a door with the words 'Perfect Puppy Place' stamped on it in peeling, gold letters. "Logan….." Jean breathed in excitement, realization beginning to dawn on her when she saw the words.

"There ya go, I had a talk with the professor last night. He said you were too young to keep a puppy, and it would be a distraction to the other kids, but I managed to convince him that you are completely independent enough, smart enough and capable enough to own a puppy, so……yeah, pick one and get on with it, I don't have all day." Logan said.

"A puppy. I'm gonna get my very own puppy," Jean repeated the words like she couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly she leapt onto Logan and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you than you!" Jean cried in delight, burying her head in his chest. Logan looked surprised at her reaction. He laughed and gestured to the dogs.

"Are you gonna pick one, of do I have to do it for you?" Logan teased.

Minutes later, it was clear that Jean had a way with animals. Even the fiercest of dogs acted like sheep at her presence. Jean could not make up her mind which dog to choose.

In the end, she picked a cute spotted brown puppy, and stroked its fur gently as Logan paid for it. Jean made up her mind to call it 'Rusty'.

* * *

"OH MAH GOD! IS THAT A PUPPY!?" Rogue screamed in delight when she saw the adorable animal in Jean's arms. Seconds later, Jean was surrounded by inquisitive students who were all intent on hugging the dog.

"His name is Rusty," Jean said proudly. She carefully handed her new pet to Kitty and snuck out of the crowd unnoticed. Spotting her retreating target, Jean smiled devilishly and pounced on Logan's back, laughing in delight when they both tumbled down in a heap, Logan snarling and Jean giggling.

"Ohh you're gonna get it now!" Logan threatened and started tickling her ribs. Logan knew all of her ticklish spots and Jean squealed as he poked her stomach. Gasping for air through her laughter, she suddenly found herself closer to Logan than ever, their faces almost touching. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Their lips were a hair's breath apart. Logan's breathing quickened at their proximity.

"Thank you for the best Christmas gift ever," Jean whispered. Logan grabbed her and crushed her in a bear hug.

"You too, Jeannie, you too," Logan mumbled.

* * *

**There! Chapter one is up with a hint of Logan/Jean in it. I think I'm gonna continue this chapter soon. Chapter two will be about the buying of puppy items(that will definitely bring Logan and Jean closer, I mean, come on! Who else will Jean choose to buy doggy items but the Wolverine himself!), and of course, the relationship between Logan and Jean will grow closer! :p Please read and PLEASE REVIEW! Lol. :)**

**Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wolverine and a Dog **

By: Silverblazer

_**Logan's Room:**_

Logan mumbled in his sleep as he tossed and turned, sucessfully entangling himself. The electronic alarm clock sitting on his bedside table read 5.37a.m. in glowing, red letters. Suddenly, his room door burst wide open, letting the too-bright light from the doorway into the shadowy depths of his room. The next thing he knew, something -or someone, for that matter- was jumping on top of him and shaking him like a leaf.

"Wake up, Logan," a frantic Jean cried. Logan moaned and buried his face in the pillow in an attempt to shut out her voice. Undaunted by his actions, Jean bounced on top of him and shouted right in his ear. "Emergency, emergency!" Logan removed the pillow and grabbed Jean's upper arms in a vice-like grip. "What's the problem? Is the mansion under attack?" He demanded.

Jean slid into the bed beside him and moaned. "Worse than that!"

"Then what? Has the Professor been kidnapped? Is anyone hurt?" Logan guessed. Jean shook her head. "No! There is no dog food in the kitchen and I have no idea what to feed Rusty! I'm afraid he'll starve!" She whined.

Logan stared at her in disbelief. "Is that it? You woke me up at five in the morning just to worry me with _this?!_" He let his head fall back on the pillow and pulled the blankets over him. "Go back to sleep, Jeannie, not eating any food for a few measly hours won't cause you to starve."

Jean frowned. "But what can I feed him in the morning? Cornflakes? Beef jerky?"

Logan glared at her, irritated. "If you shut up and let me sleep, I'll take you to the store to get some do food," he promised. Jean nodded contentedly and snuggled closer to him. She was too tired to argue or to walk back to her room (which was just next door) anyway. Besides, Logan radiated a natural heat that she found alluring, warmer than any blanket she had ever used.

* * *

_**Next morning:**_

Jean threw Logan's room door open and hurried to the next room. She fumbled for her room key and with a click, the door swung open. An immediate volley of barks from an overly excited puppy greeted her. Jean bent down and scooped her precious little puppy into her arms. After brushing her teeth and changing into her street clothes, Jean locked her door and made her way back to Logan's room again, with Rusty tucked safely under her arm. She entered the still-open door and knocked impatiently on Logan's bathroom's door.

"Yes, what the heck do you want," a dripping wet Logan asked, frowning at Jean. He had obviously just stepped out of the shower. "You said you would take me to the pet shop," Jean reminded him.

"Not at this time of the morning, I hadn't even taken breakfast yet!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah neither have I. Or Rusty. Come on, hurry up you can buy us a meal on the way, I'm sick of the mansion's food anyway," Jean grinned, clearly happy at the thought of eating breakfast out."

"No way, at least wait till-" Any further protest died on Logan's lips at her angry glare. "Okay, okay," he sighed in defeat, knowing she'd never let him have peace if he didn't take her out immediately. He fumbled around the drawers for his motorbike's key, then paused. No, it was snowing out, and Jean was taking her mutt along……must as well take a car.

Tossing the keys back into the cupboard, he threw open the wardrobe's doors with such force that Jean half-thought that it would give way and collapse. Logan examined its contents with little interest and grabbed a couple of clothes. He started to remove his towel. Jean's mouth dropped wide open.

"Uh, are you really gonna undress in front of me? Do you want me to go out?" Jean asked dubiously. Logan just shrugged and shook off the towel entirely. Jean's jaw dropped again and almost touched the ground. She blushed a deep shade of red and turned around quickly. She found it weird that it took so long for her to turn her eyes away from Logan's muscular body. A thick neck that led to a large, solid chest and a – Jean shook her head firmly. 'Stop it!' She scolded herself mentally. 'He's your _teacher_ for god's sake!' "Are you leaving, or are you going to stand about here staring at the wall the whole day?" Logan's amused voice snapped her out of her reverie and she quickly followed him down to the garage, where hundreds and thousands of cars waited. Grabbing a key from a hook on the wall, Logan chose car and started the engine. Jean clambered into the front seat next to Logan and placed Rusty down gently on her lap.

"So……" Logan said when they drove out into the main road.

"So what?" Jean said innocently. Logan snorted. "Don't give me your 'Oh I'm just an innocent little girl and I have nothing to do with it' look, Red, it won't work on me."

"Whatever. So what?" Jean rolled her eyes, glaring sideways at Logan.

"Well? What does your _precious little puppy _need? I'm sure his highness will want a nice basket with a rug on it? Or perhaps a bone and a kennel? And maybe even a ball of yarn or two?" Logan said sarcastically. Jean chucked a cushion that she was sitting on at him.

"Anyway, do you wanna eat or shop first?" Jean asked.

"Shop first, if it's all the same to you. I'm not really hungry yet anyway," Logan said.

"Shopping it is," Jean nodded, as the car turned into the parking lot.

* * *

jean and wolvie fan : Thanks for your support! :p J.A.W.S? cute! Sign me up!

Lady Oloriel: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!

Tailfeather:Har, who cares about the age factor? Logan and Jean are MEANT to be together, and NOTHING can stop them…not even the fact that their age difference is like a hundred years.:p

Furygrrl: Heehee, thanks a lot for reviewing. I've read all of your stories and I must say that they reallyare VERY good. You are quickly becoming my favourite author (I can't think of a word for a female author, if they is one) on fanfiction net. And PLEASE PLEASE update all your fics, especially swept away, trail by fire and the awakening: a prequel.

Purity Black : Hey, thanks a bunch! Hope you like this chapter.

Talon-Draven: 'Fuck the age factor: An older hottie coming on to a sexy young girl is NOT a crime, so long as its true love!' haha! Definitely agree with you there, talon. Anyways, a piece of advice: GO GET A DOG!

**Yay! I finally got round to finishing Chapter Two. Hope you didn't think it sucked…Did you? Oh well…This IS my first fic after all, though I've read millions already. I must say there are very few Logan/Jean stories out there, and even _less _good _writers._ sob Clearly they don't appreciate Logan/Jean. sniff…Yeah, anyways, Chapter three coming soon, and DON'T forget to click on that review button right below! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A wolverine and a puppy part three!**

**By**: s silverblazer /s spykefyre :D

**A/N:** Omg I'm finally updating :D thanks for all the comments that motivated me to write again! (: Big thanks to jttpof, the whole plot was her idea, I just phrased it in words :D

This chapter is for **missie-my-dear** and **jttpof**, for the inspiration! (:

**Warning**! Jean's a little OOC here, so try and bear with it yeah:D

_**the mall:**_

The glass doors slid apart with a gentle whoosh, and a gust of cold air billowed out. Logan tensed automatically. He had just been reminded why he didn't like going anywhere besides bars. Countless number of kids chased each other everywhere, their excited screams sounding even more high-pitched to his enhanced hearing. Women drenched in strong perfume sashayed around, emitting whiffs of intense scents, _no, more like odors_, he corrected himself, which tickled his sensitive nose and made his eyes water.

"Let's get this over with quick, Jean," Logan growled.

No response.

"Jeannie?" He looked around.

"Oh my GOSH Logan isn't this amazingly _adorable?_" Jean squealed, holding up and waving around a toy turtle. She was already in one of those overly bright, overly _pink_ and altogether irritating shops that all female teenagers loved.

Logan felt a growl rumbling in his chest. His fist clenched and he forced himself to breathe normally. _Easy bub_, he reminded himself. _She's still a kid._

"Yeah, darlin'. Really, ahh.. _cute_." He sneered. "Now can we go and hurry get this over with?" He frowned impatiently. He had little patience when it came to things like shopping.

"Not till I get this first," Jean grinned. "Here," she handed Rusty to Logan, already moving to pay for her latest purchase. Before Logan could even protest, she was already at the counter and the excited dog in his arms was fighting tooth and nail to get back to its mistress.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and immediately took on a defensive posture. It was a mall guard.

"What?" He barked aggressively. The guard shrank back a little, and took on an apologetic look.

"Sorry, mister, but I'm afraid dogs, or any pets for that matter, aren't allowed within the compound," he stammered, quailing under Logan's intense scrutiny. Logan's eyes darted over to Jean. She was still at the counter. _Damn_. He was all alone for this one.

He grunted, stalling for time. "Look, bub, if you don't tell, and I don't tell, who's gonna care, right? Right. Now leave me the hell alone," Logan finally said, narrowing his eyes at the damn guard.

The guard looked surprised, then indigent, and he straightened his back, rightening his uniform and glared at Logan. "Having an animal inside this compound is breaking the rules, mister. Either it leaves, or you leave with it," he threatened, hands already moving to reach for his intercom.

Logan's upper lip curled back in a silent snarl, revealing rows of sharp canines. One hand still holding Rusty, he easily lifted the guard and pinned him against the nearest wall. He was about to really lay into him when Jean appeared, placing a warning hand on his arm.

"Is anything the matter?" she asked the guard while shooting Logan a look.

_I leave you alone for a few minutes and already you're in trouble,_ Jean joked telepathically with him while smiling at the guard. Logan released him and he slumped to the ground.

"Yeah, bub. Is there a _problem_?" Logan growled, cracking his knuckles against his palm noisily. The guard flinched visibly at the threatening sound it produced.

"N-no," he stammered. "Just make sure you keep that dog out of trouble," he nodded at Jean before scurrying away.

Logan snorted at his cowardly behavior. _Pathetic_. Then he blinked. Jean was gone, _again!_ He let out a tired sigh when he spotted her browsing through the novels in Borders. He fought down a loud growl and shut his eyes, exhaling loudly through gritted teeth.

This was gonna be a fucking long day.

* * *

_**Two hours and seventeen exhausting shops later:**_

Logan grabbed his hair and forced himself to breathe. Resisting he urge to pop his claws, he was ready to scream. He had been standing like a statue, a dog holding statue, for more than two bloody hours while Jean tried countless number of clothes. He honestly didn't even _know _that many skirts existed in the same place. _I'm never coming here again_, he vowed. He was hungry, he was tired and he was more than ready to leave this hellhole and speed back to the mansion to drown himself in alcohol and cigars.

"Red!" he finally lost his patience and bellowed, earning disapproving glares from passer-bys.

Jean scurried out beaming from ear to ear with another bag of newly-bought items.

"Relax, will you," she giggled. She was obviously having the time of her life. Well, that makes one of us, Logan sniffed. "Now, what were we here for again? Oh yeah, dog accessories!" She grinned gleefully, spotting a pet shop opposite them._ Finally_! Logan sighed.

"Hold him, will you?" he handed the fur-covered ball of hyperactive energy to Jean, who in turn passed him her many bags. "How's my little fuzzy wuzzy Rusty?" Jean cooed, laughing as the dog nuzzled and licked her all over.

"For fuck's sake, stop that slobbering," Logan admonished, frowning at Rusty. He grabbed Jean's arm and half-dragged her into the shop, where he froze in horror. _Oh god, no_, he groaned. The shop was crammed with cages of different sizes, its many occupants squawking, cawing, barking and hissing madly. The stink of poo made him gag and the different screeches of the excited animals just made his head pound. Whatever space that wasn't occupied by cages was filled with packets of pet food and tons of different accessories. Baskets of various designs were piled one atop of another behind the counter, stacked so high that they touched the ceiling.

Jean went mad with joy.

Logan almost fainted.

* * *

_**Another painstakingly long hour later:**_

"Is that all, miss?" the salesman inquired politely, gesturing to the humongous pile of items on the counter. Jean frowned, chewing her lip as she thought. "Is this all we need?" She turned to Logan.

"_YES_," Logan hissed, seething. He could almost feel the vein in his temple throbbing away madly.

"Okay," Jean smiled, satisfied, and proceeded to pay for everything. Logan sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning, leaning against the wall and leaping back almost as immediately when he realized it was covered with shelves of pet toys.

"Uh oh," he heard Jean mutter. He raised his eyebrows and stared at her inquiringly, knowing it wasn't something good. Jean moved over to him and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, I think I sort of overspent on other stuff just now," she mumbled apologetically. "Do you, you know…" she trailed off, staring at the ground and scuffing against the dusty floor with her shoe, embarrassed. Logan frowned at her disapprovingly, but dug into his jeans and produced a bunch of grimy notes, handing them to her. "This enough?" he grunted. Jean grinned, accepting the notes shyly.

"Yeah, thanks!" she flashed him one of her smiled that made his heart melt, and he felt his anger ebbing away. She was, after all, a kid. And all women loved to shop, right?

"How are we gonna carry all this shit back to the car?" he wondered aloud. He glanced at her. _You think you can…_ he projected to her.

_NO, Logan. You know how the Professor feels about using our powers in public_, Jean lectured him silently. She was so not going to use her telekinesis to transport the bags to the car, nor was she going to brainwash someone to help them.

Logan sighed. "Leave the bags to me, I'll just have to make a couple of trips to the car. You think you can get us some food on the go? I'm bloody starving," He suggested, handing Jean a few more notes.

Jean nodded. "Sure you can manage?"

Logan smirked. "Sure I can, I _am_ after all, the Wolverine."

Jean rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully.

* * *

**_While queuing for Subway:_**

Jean couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong; that she was being followed. Hugging Rusty closer to her, she prayed silently that the person at the counter would hurry up and serve her soon.

Suddenly Jean tensed. Someone was staring at her, she knew. Feeling goosebumps spreading all over her skin, she narrowed her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She felt her breathing quicken and she sent out a quick telepathic scan, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

She almost screamed when someone really tall shoved her out of the queue and cornered her against the wall. Rusty let loose a loud volley of barks and everyone's heads swiveled to face her and the tall guy.

He was dressed in a huge long trench coat that reeked, and one sleeve was brutally ripped, revealing the muscular arm beneath. A lopsided cowboy hat was angled on such a way that it completely hid his face in shadows and away from her line of sight. Although she didn't recognize him, Jean couldn't help but feel that he was altogether familiar, and she had met him before. Definitely, yes, she confirmed.

She lifted her hand to sweep a lock of fiery hair behind her ear and stood to her full height.

Jean Grey was not someone who backed down from a challenge.

She cried out when a clawed hand came up to wrap itself around her throat, tightening until she couldn't breathe and lifting her up until her feet couldn't touch the ground. Her attacker's other hand moved to sweep away his hat, and a mane of dirty yellow hair cascaded down broad shoulders. Ripping his coat off, he snarled and grinned maniacally, exposing sharp, yellowing teeth. His breath stank, _bad._

He leant right in and thrust his face into hers.

"Hullo, honey."

Jean shrank back against the wall in fear.

_Sabretooth.

* * *

_

**RAH how was it? Not as good? Better? My apologies if it ain't what you expected, I haven't even thought of this story in a long time. And yeah I know Jean's a little annoying in this chapt, but I promise I'll change it in the next chapt! Heehee! Reviews are craved hungrily for. It's okay if you don't like it, just comment and I'll try to improve (: haha couldn't resist torturing our favourite wolvie!**

**Cookie: **haha thanks for the comment! (: -smirks- yeah I think you of all people should know how much I adore Logan/jean. –big grin :D-

**Jttpof: **thanks for the inspiration! Really couldn't have done this one without ya!

**Dawn: **uhh, don't think I can get that far! xD Will try though, thanks for the praise! (:

**Goblyn-Queen: **Thanks! Well, here's the third chapter!

**Missie-my-dear: **heh somehow you've managed to snag me into your fanlist too:D thanks for that story for me, now this one's for you! (: hope you find it as enjoyable as I find yours! (It's definitely nowhere near your level though : HAHA)

**Lili: **uhh, sorry for the wait? –grins sheepishly-

**Furygrrl: **ohh man have you disappeared from the face of earth? Haha update, woman:D thanks for the great review! (:

**Starstrucktoast: **thanks! Hope you enjoy this one (:

**Misscooties: **thanks:D hope you like this chapter too:D


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dog And The Wolverine**

**By:**spykefyre

**A/N: Fight scene:D Was able to rush this one in a couple of hours :D the inspiration hit me while I was trying to sleep so here I am, typing away. Take this story as what happened before the world knew about mutants, kay? So everything is all hush hush and secret ;D Hope you like this one, in my opinion it's a little better than the previous chapter, and much longer too! ;D**

**Enjoy! (:

* * *

**

Sabretooth grinned maliciously and watched as Jean struggled desperately against him, trying hard to free herself from his chokehold. Aware that her vision was becoming blurred and sounds were starting to be muffled before reaching her ears, she fought against the darkness that threatened to take her. Dropping Rusty, she summoned her last ounce of strength and clenched her fists, bringing them together and with a burst of telekinetic energy, rammed them into Sabretooth with an uppercut that almost dislocated his jaw.

The grin slid off his face.

Roaring in pain, he grabbed her again, raising her high above his head and throwing her towards the far wall.

The crowds went wild. Screaming and fighting to get away from the madman, everyone rushed for the exit, Sabretooth could smell their fear, and it rolled through him in waves, strengthening him, empowering him.

Jean staggered to her feet, fixing Sabretooth with a death glare. If looks could kill, he would already be a pile of ashes on the floor. Fortunately for him, it couldn't.

Before she even registered the moment, Jean felt the wind being knocked out of her as something crashed into her with the force of a truck. Skidding across the length of the floor, she forced open her eyes only to be met with the sight of Sabretooth above her, his three inch claws aiming straight for her throat. Screaming in fear, she tried shoving him away, but Sabretooth didn't budge.

Remembering his orders, Sabretooth suddenly frowned. Stopping his deadly nails from ripping her throat apart at the last second, he grabbed her blouse instead.

"Sorry Red, I can't kill ya yet," he growled and brought his arm back to throw her again.

"Magneto wants you, alive."

Jean refused to give up. Sprawled on the floor, she accessed her options quickly. She couldn't use her powers, not out in the open, in public. For all she knew, security cameras may have been installed and it wouldn't do to be caught red handed using telekinesis. Sabretooth was strong; she didn't think she'd be able to hold him immobile long enough to escape. Telepathy was out of the question, she wouldn't be able to pierce his heavily guarded mind. There was no chance of her beating Sabretooth in hand-to-hand combat. She did the only thing she could do.

Reaching out with her mind to locate a specific thought pattern, she found Logan fast enough. Quickly, she sent her distress signal and got to her feet again, watching Sabretooth warily.

Watching the redhead gasp for breath and pick herself up, Sabretooth felt his lips curve up in a smile devoid of humor. She was a tough one.

The game had begun.

* * *

Logan blinked. The entire mall was in total chaos. Hysterical shoppers fought tooth and nail to get to the doors, and the scent of fear was heavy in the air.

Something wasn't right.

_Jean!_

Moving quickly against the crowd, he felt his senses kick into high gear. Sniffing the air cautiously, he sorted out the different smells until he found her unique scent, a soft tinge of sandalwood under the shampoo she used. Letting his nose lead him, he found himself breaking into a run. Panting heavily, he shoved anyone in his path away in blind panic.

That was when a single word exploded in his mind, one that wasn't thought by him.

_Logaaaan!_

He felt his heart thump painfully against his unbreakable ribcage. That single word was laced with unmistakable fear and desperation. A distress signal, no doubt.

Forcing his legs to move faster, he sprinted down the escalator, along the corridor, across the entire floor in search of her.

The stench of rotting flesh and alcohol soon reached his nose. Logan's eyes widened and he redoubled his speed at the realization that his arch-nemesis was in the building.

_Jean!_

* * *

Jean tasted the metallic tang of her own blood on her lips as Sabretooth hit her again and again. To him it was a game, a sick, twisted game in which he always made sure he won. Oddly, he didn't use much of his claws, preferring to punch, kick, or throw. _Maybe he wants me alive_, Jean thought groggily, trying to focus despite already suffering from the pain of a dislocated shoulder and bleeding knee. Yeah, now she could remember him saying something about not being able to kill her.

She was wracked with relief when Sabretooth finally stopped his torture. She felt dizzy from his onslaught, so weak she couldn't even use her powers if she could. She watched, too tired to move, as he walked over to his duster and picked it up, then walked back towards her, waving the coat in the air menacingly. Her eyes widened in alarm when she realized what he was about to do. Tie her up, and take her somewhere far from civilization, where he could do whatever he wanted with her.

Bracing herself for the smashing impact when the animal in front of her swung his fist, she was surprised.

It never came.

With a frightening roar, Logan charged into the fray, eyes dark and wild. Swinging blindly, he threw Sabretooth off Jean. His eyes taking in the blood on the floor, which his nose automatically identified as Jean's, and the look of pain and terror on her face made him lose control.

At that moment, police sirens blared loudly, and Logan's enhanced hearing picked out the sound of polished boots colliding with the floor.

Wolverine felt the razor-sharp adamantium claws itching to rip through the thin skin of his knuckles. Clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly, he resisted the urge and growled at his opposite.

_Logan, no claws_! Jean warned him telepathically. She had also sensed the arrival of the authorities. Wincing, she tried to stand up but failed, cursing herself for being so helpless without her powers. Suddenly remembering her dog, her eyes roamed the room frantically, until she found him alive and kicking, but trapped under an upturned table. Before she could move to free him, though, a highly pissed Wolverine went flying pass her.

"Logan!" she shouted.

Fighting without his claws, Logan was definitely at a huge disadvantage. Sabretooth, however, didn't care if he used his powers or not. Sneering as he looked down at Wolverine, he dealt him with a backhand strong enough to dent metal.

Wolverine roared in pain and tried to throw the bigger man off him, but failed. Jean watched in part horror, part anger, cursing Sabretooth and wishing she could simply use her powers to break every damn bone in his oversized body. Or better yet, Logan could pop his claws and slice off his dick.

But they couldn't.

The policemen had reached them now, and they formed a loose circle around the three of them. "Break it up!" One of them shouted. Laughing scornfully at the Homo sapiens, Sabretooth sneered. "Make me."

Then, he threw Wolverine, who crashed into one of the policeman. Shouts of fear and alarm rang out, and Sabretooth grinned sadistically.

"Fuck off, or not only will I kill them, I'll hunt each and every one of you down and finish you as well," he threatened quietly, fixing the leader with a quiet stare. The silent promise in his sentence made it clear he was serious. Breaking out in sweat, the officer gestured for his men to retreat a safe distance away.

Sabretooth smiled in satisfaction and dealt Logan with another hard punch.

Witnessing Wolverine being trashed by Sabretooth, Jean felt her anger grow. Feeling something deep within her slowly rousing, waking from its slumber, spreading its fiery wings and warming her with its strength.

On normal circumstances, Jean would have been afraid of this new power.

Now, she tapped into it, actions fueled by rage, pain, and curiosity.

Feeling a rush of adrenaline wash over her, she winced and arched her back in pain when her dislocated shoulder snapped itself back into place, the pains from her wounds dampening and fading to just a shallow thrum. She stared at her hands in amazement - a flicker of flame danced on her fingertips, casting flickering shadows on her palms. She felt the range of her telepathy grow and widen to a distance she had never accomplished before. She felt every single molecule of the floor beneath her. She felt great. She felt confident.

She felt powerful.

Her body already half-healed, she pushed herself back up on her feet, intrigued by the way her knee no longer felt like it had been put through a high-speed grinder. Raising clouded emerald eyes to stare at Sabretooth, she felt her anger grow. The thing inside her was sluggish, still weak from its long hibernation. But it was enough.

Grabbing Sabretooth's arm, she stopped him from delivering a blow to the severely wounded Wolverine and stared in shock as his skin merely melted away at the point of contact. Hissing in pain, Sabretooth stared at Jean in wonder. This was something he had never seen her do. Even Logan raised surprised eyebrows questioningly.

Shaking off her hand, Sabretooth leered at her, feeling his muscles knitting themselves back together even as he did so. The authorities were still around, she was still at a disadvantage without powers, and that was one point he was not going to overlook. She may have been able to melt his skin, but he was able to heal it back just as fast.

Besides, nothing thrilled him like a good challenge.

He brought his head back to slam her in the face, but she surprised him by sidestepping out of the way. Thrown off balance, he stumbled and Jean pressed her advantage, hitting him with a flurry of punches augmented with telekinetic energy that was strong enough to break an ordinary man's bones.

Sabretooth was up in a blink.

For minutes, they fought as Wolverine watched on helplessly. Jean dished out punches that seemed to grow in strength and number, but Sabretooth parried most of them, deflected the others, and his healing factor took care of the rest.

Jean's defenses, however, were not as strong as her aggressive attacks. She let some of his punches slip pass her guard and collide with painful impact. However, the more she was hit, the harder her blows became.

She was gaining strength through pain.

Finally, Jean dropped to her elbows and swept her feet in a semicircle, successfully bringing Creed to the ground.

Panting with exertion, Sabretooth's eyes widened. There was a fire in her eyes, one that had never been there since he had known her. Swallowing hard, he readied his stance again, daring her to make the first move this time.

She didn't disappoint.

Sabretooth dodged her roundhouse kick and grabbed her leg as it came down, ignoring the way her skin burned his even through the fabric of their clothes. A quick flip and Jean was flying, thrown against a table which burst into flames and crumbled under the impact.

Hissing in agony, Jean realized the force within her was quickly draining her of her energy to stay active. Feeling herself being sucked into the vortex of darkness for the second time, she realized she would either have to cut off that thing, or it would continue to drain her until she collapsed.

She hesitated. Without her new power there was no way she would be able to defeat Sabretooth.

The darkness engulfed her further.

Praying she didn't make the wrong decision, she withdrew from the tempting warmth, feeling the beast within her becoming dormant again.

She watched as Sabretooth made his way towards her. Already she felt the pain from her wounds returning full force, and the throbbing in her head returned. There was no way she could fight now. This was one battle she couldn't win. Not without help.

Fortunately, she _had_ help.

A fully healed Wolverine jumped in to take her place, roaring, kicking and punching everything that was attached to Sabretooth. But again he was losing, Creed slowly gaining the upper hand.

Despite her raging headache, Jean opened a psychic link with him.

_Logan, do you think we can risk using our powers?_ She shared her thoughts with him. The Professor would be fuming mad if mutants were discovered because of their actions, the world wasn't ready to know yet, but they couldn't last long at this rate. Besides, they were warranted to use their powers to save their lives, right?

_Dunno_, Logan grunted through their link. She felt his pain and flirted more with the idea of powers. _Try making it look like an accident_, he suggested. _Make something drop on him._

Jean glanced up. A huge crystal chandelier hung impressively from the ceiling, towering four levels over them. If she were able to wrench it down, it would come crashing down over everyone, including Sabretooth…

_Logan! The chandelier?!_

Wolverine spared a quick peek up, and nodded briefly.

_Do it!_ He barked mentally_. Make sure the both of us and your mutt are clear before doing it, and remember, make it look accidental_!

Obeying, Jean hastily looked up, focusing her attention on the nails that connected the giant light to the ceiling. Once she located them, she reached out with her mind and wrenched at the delicate fastenings, straining and pulling until she finally felt two give way and fall unnoticed to the floor.

The chandelier swayed.

At the same time, Wolverine escaped Sabretooth's grasp and lunged for Rusty, pushing the pieces of crushed wood and splinters away from the dog. "Jean!" He hollered.

Sabretooth looked aghast at the thought of the infamous Wolverine trying to escape. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the two mutants were planning. He started towards Logan again. He'd be damned if he let him run that easily.

* * *

Jean strained with all her might, willing the bloody thing to come crashing down already. Beads of perspiration trickled down her face and she was trembling from the pressure. She was concentrating so hard that her knuckles turned white, nails biting into the skin of her own palm. Breathing ragged, she knew failure wasn't an option. This was her only chance, if she failed, they were dead.

* * *

Sabretooth grabbed Wolverine by the hair and hissed into his ear.

"I don't know what the hell it is you're planning, runt, but I'm sure as shit not gonna let you succeed," he growled, before slamming him face first against the wall.

Struggling and trashing, Wolverine managed to break loose of his opponents grip, losing some hair in the process, and delivered one final adamantium-laced punch to Sabretooth's nose.

Victor Creed roared in agony as he felt his nose split, blood spraying everywhere. Blinded by rage, he swung his fist to strike, but Logan easily dodged and hit him again. Sabretooth blinked blood from his eyes. Looking surprised when a growling, barking and extremely furious dog was thrust under his nose, he heard Logan smirk.

"Rusty, meet Sabretooth. Now, bite, boy!" Logan ordered.

Screaming when a set of jaws clamped over where it hurt most, Sabretooth lunged at Logan in rage, but laughing coldly, the Wolverine only punched him again. Then, both man and dog left him lying, doubled over in pain and grabbing his crotch.

Raising frantic eyes, Logan projected loudly.

_Jean! Hurry!_

He knew Sabretooth would be up in a few seconds.

* * *

Oh god. She was going to fail. She was using all her strength to tug on the chandelier, but all it did was to sway annoyingly, teasing her. Once Sabretooth got up he would be pissed, and pissed would mean bad. Really bad. They would be torn apart like rag dolls and it would be because she was too weak, too weak to stop him. Blinking back tears, she fought back self pity. This was no time to be pathetic.

Jean Grey was _not_ pathetic, she reminded herself.

Searching herself for any last ounce of strength, she found it again.

_It,_ the beckoning light that saved her previously. The fiery thing caged within her that saved her from Sabretooth. Desperate, she didn't bother to think of the consequences. Only Logan and Rusty mattered now.

Feeling the unfamiliar surge of power yet again, Jean felt her skin glow with unseen radiance. Her power was so much greater now, yet she already felt drained of her energy. She refocused her attention on her target, using the new sensitivity of her teke to pry apart the particles that held the gigantic light together.

At once, the grand chandelier plunged down, but it went unnoticed to her as she fought against losing consciousness.

Feeling someone grab her hand and drag her to safety, she was roughly pushed aside as the one tonne chandelier crashed down above their heads, emitting shouts of surprise from the policemen and one of pain and anger from the now-unconscious Sabretooth, who had been hit with the full weight of the chandelier. The gaggle of policemen hurried over to inspect the scene, and Logan hustled Jean away from everyone. Jean felt her legs buckle and she collapsed, but fortunately Logan was there. Scooping one hand under her knees, he slid the other around her shoulders and lifted her up, trusting Rusty to keep to heel. The animal was actually pretty smart, and Logan suppressed a chuckle remembering it biting Sabretooth.

He was stopped by two policemen, but he merely shrugged them off and mumbled something about getting to a hospital, hurrying away before they could follow.

* * *

As he carried her to the car, Logan watched as Jean's eyes turned from cloudy to clear, and she lost the fire in her eyes. Deep down, he knew that she was changing, her mutation was evolving, but he didn't know anything about it. Deciding not to mention about her new powers, he stared into her emerald eyes and asked quietly.

"You okay?"

Jean smiled and nodded, shifting her body to wrap her arms around his broad chest.

"Just fine," she mumbled, voice muffled by his shirt.

* * *

After speeding away from the scene, Logan and Jean were driving back to the mansion at a comfortable pace. Rusty was perched on his owner's lap, giving Jean occasional licks as he lay contentedly on her, whining in pleasure as she stroked between his ears.

The drove in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Logan finally spoke.

"Any idea why Sabretooth was after you back there?" He asked. He needed to know if Sabretooth had stumbled upon Jeannie by chance and decided to have some fun, or if he had intentionally searched her out. That could mean trouble.

Jean shrugged, laying her head back and closing her eyes.

"I dunno," she shrugged truthfully.

"Old Sabe' mention anything at all? Any clues whatsoever?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Jean hesitated. Come to think of it, she could remember him saying something about someone wanting her alive…

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

"He said Magneto wanted me…"

* * *

**A/N: THERE! All done: D am pretty proud of this chapter, it's way past midnight now. So click that review button and tell me what ya think! (:**

**ohh, thanks for all the great reviews too! 3**


End file.
